Eight Pages
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Always watches, no eyes. Don't look… or it takes you. Help me. Leave me alone. Can't run. And remember, he always follows. Ten locations, eight pages, one forest. If only she had accepted the fact that she couldn't do it, because now, she may never live to see the day. One shot about everyone's favorite horror game.


**So, I heard about Slender in July, and I've been sort of addicted to it ever since. I contacted FanFiction a few days ago, and said that there should've been a Slender category. And guess what? They made one! I have to thank PewDiePie, because without him, I never would've heard of this horrific game! You guys should watch him on YouTube! Sorry for typos!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Looking back on my decision, I should've told my friends that I was scared. I should've accepted that I couldn't do it. There was no way what I had been trying to do was possible. I had no experience, and I'd been terrified. I should've lived with my shame, because now I'm afraid I may not live at all.

Peer pressure's a bitch, my good readers. Don't fall for it, or you may end up like me.

Of course, my case is only in the extremes of the bad luck category.

An example of following people that leads to bad decisions is that case in Guyana from 1978 called the Jonestown Massacre. It's where the phrase, "Drinking the Kool-Aid" originated. A reverend named Jim Jones told all of the citizens from the Peoples Temple to drink this Kool-Aid. Little did they know that the Kool-Aid was laced with cyanide, and all of the people who drank it died. It's one of the largest mass 'suicides' in history.

My situation is pretty much just a horrible.

So, I live in a small town called Thomasville, which is in the Piedmont of South Carolina. Have of the town is just woods. The population: 2,660. Half of those people are on death's doorstep. There is only one school, which is for grades K-8. The nearest high school is 30 miles out of city limits.

My name is Cara, and I'm in the eighth grade. And I'm not sure if I'm going to make it to ninth.

Two of my best friends and I were staying at my house late one night, procrastinating instead of doing Algebra homework. Their names are Destiny and Nicholas, and I know they would never do anything to hurt me in any way, shape, or form. They must've not realized that what they dared me to do was dangerous.

"Puh-lease," Destiny was saying as she glanced at the TV and twirled a strand of her brown hair. "It would totally be awesome if you did."

"Why can't you?" I countered, throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

"Because I asked you first." She smiled a little bit and ate the popcorn.

"Nicholas, can you believe what she's asking?" I threw at him quickly, hoping he would side with me.

"Actually, I agree with Destiny. You should really do that." He straightened his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. "But you have to take your phone with you and take pictures."

"Who says I'm doing it?"

"I do!" Destiny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I've been telling you to for the past… um, maybe fifteen minutes? Longer?"

"Well, there's no way I'm doing it, so you can kiss your fantasies goodbye."

"If you don't do it now, I'm never gonna let it go," she taunted. And then she snatched her phone out of her pocket. After clicking a few buttons she showed me the screen again. She was on Facebook, and a very… mean message was on there about me and how I wouldn't do it.

Her finger hovered over the Send button. "One click," she said.

"You wouldn't dare," I snarled, jumping at her. She put the phone out of my reach by jumping up.

"Oh, I think I would," she retorted. "All you have to do is go find the 'legendary' eight pages. What's the big deal? People do it all the time!"

"But not in the middle of the night when there's a giant exam the next day!"

"Will you two shut up?" groaned Nicholas. "This is getting annoying."

"And I'll be even more annoying if she doesn't go into the woods. It's not like the eight pages even really exist. But if we get pictures of her in there, we'll be so cool. And I'm being serious. We can show our grandchildren the pictures and crap like that."

"Please, Cara, just do it so Destiny will shut up. Pretty please?"

Destiny then began to shake me and scream in my face repeatedly, "DO IT!"

Finally, I'd had enough of it. "Fine! I'll do it! Just be quiet!"

Then she began to hug me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't be sorry, I promise!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Come on, your mom will be home soon."

"Two hours," I confirmed.

"Okay, well, this should only take an hour at the most." She ran into my kitchen and left me sitting on the couch, staring at my thumbs. Nicholas looked at me and then took my hand in both of his. His eyes were full of worry. "You seem really nervous. Remember: it's just a myth. There's nothing to be afraid of. Do you want me to go with you?"

Yes, I wanted him to go with me, and yes, going into the woods in the middle of the night terrified me, but I shook my head. "It's good."

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to throw up."

Before I could respond, Destiny busted back into the room carrying two flashlights. She tossed one at me and then tossed me my iPhone, which was already on its camera. "Let's go!" she said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Five minutes later, we were at the fence that surrounded the blocked off forest.

I never knew for sure why the area was blocked off. Some say because it's haunted. Some say because it's a historical area that needs to remain untouched. Some say because some crazy old man lives in there and will kill you if he catches you walking on his property.

I don't know why. The only thing I know about the forest is that a group of kids went missing in it on Halloween, two or three years ago. They were sixteen years old, and they jumped the fence and never came back. The last anyone ever heard of them was the pictures of notes they'd posted on the internet from their phones. They showed drawings and some rock poles and a bunch of wall.

I shivered at the memory as I looked into the dark forest. Destiny said, "Okay, Cara, all you have to do is go in there, take some pictures, and then leave. I'll call you when thirty minutes have passed, and then you can come back and go home. You'll thank me, you'll see."

"Yeah, whatever you say." I threw my flashlight over the fence, and then began to climb. "Good luck!" called Nicholas, waving at me. I grunted and swung my legs over the top and jumped down.

I was officially inside.

Instantly, it seemed to get colder, like some evil spirit was breathing down my neck. I coughed and looked back. My friends were nodding encouragingly. I bent down and picked up my flashlight and turned it on. I took out my phone and went to my camera. And I was off.

Once I had lost sight of my friends, I was lost. There was a well worn path that marked the way through the forest, and I used to it make my way around. After a little bit of walking, I came to a fork in the path.

"So, Cara, which way are you gonna go?" I asked myself. Since I was right handed, I decided to go right. And that is when I came across the first landmark.

It was a giant silo, red and old and rusty. It stood very tall, past the trees, but I couldn't see the top because of the thick foliage.

I snapped a photo and then walked the perimeter of the silo. And to my surprise, there was an old page of college rule paper stuck on it. The piece of paper and poorly drawn pictures on it of trees and a man next to them. "Cool," I whispered, and snatched the paper off of the silo. Now I had something to take back with me. "Very interesting…"

I check my phone. Only five minutes had passed. Great.

I walked away from the silo, and suddenly heard a snap of a branch. I turned around, because it hadn't been me. But no one was there.

I shrugged it off and kept going. The forest seemed to be getting bigger, and when I looked to the right, it couldn't see the fence. Crickets were chirping, and when I looked to the sky, the most beautiful light was casted off of the stars, and the sky looked kind of green.

Gulping a little bit, I continued to walk in the same direction. Everything got really quiet and eerie, and it felt like I wasn't alone. If some old pedophile was following me, I swear I was going to do some bad things to that man.

Next I came upon three large boulders, all sitting in triangle formation. They were a grayish color, and when I laid my hand on it, it was ice cold. And on the one farthest from me, I could see another freaking note.

I hopped over the rock and snatched up the note. All it said on it was, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" It had a picture of the same, skinny man in the middle of the page.

"Hm? 'No' what?" I asked aloud, but no one answered. I almost expected someone to. And then the sounds started.

It was the simplest of sounds, just a steady _bum_ of a bass drum. I turned around again, but no one was there. Where was the sound coming from?

The sound continued as I walked away from the rocks, and it seemed to get louder with every step I took. I started sweating, despite the freezing weather. My breath came out in big white puffs in front of my face as I continued my way through the forest. I checked my phone again, and only eleven minutes had passed. I still had so much time left in this freak forest.

I began to jog and hum to myself. The sound of my own movements was comforting. The trees all seemed to look the same, and the more I moved, the thicker they got.

I turned off my flashlight for a moment, but then turned it on again almost immediately. I didn't need it to be darker than it already was.

Before I could call my friends up and curse them for being so stupid as to send me here, I came upon another land mark: four joined walls, making a cross. The bricks were deep red, like a giant blood stain. I snapped a picture and ran around it. There was no note on this.

"So this whack-job has select areas where he likes to display is… artwork. That's okay. Nothing wrong with that." I left the walls in a hurry. They weren't very interesting anyway.

I kept up my jog until I was out of breath. I stopped so abruptly that I tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on my face.

Despite the fact that it actually hurt I jumped straight back up. Lying on the ground made me feel vulnerable and weak, and even if I was the only one out in the woods, I wasn't going to look or act like that.

Instead of sticking to the path, I ran through the trees, jumping over down trees and shadows. I came upon a collection of poles first. I wasn't sure if they were made of rock or if they were trees. Even the texture didn't make a difference.

There were about six or seven of them clumped together in the clearing. On the fifth one that I saw, there was a page taped onto it. "Help me," I read from the note. "Help who?"

I folded the paper and jogged away, looking this way at that to observe the ever not-changing surroundings.

I didn't even see the tunnel before I ran straight into it.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, then walked around to the entrance of the tunnel. It was large and gray, like the stones, and just as cold. Once inside, the temperature seemed to drop thirty degrees. But at the end of the tunnel, I could already see the note.

Taking another picture, I picked up the note. It said, "Follows," and had a bunch of scribbles on the page. I shoved it in my pocket and turned around.

A man stood at the end of the cave and did not move a muscle.

I didn't stay long enough to study any of his features. I screamed my head off and bolted out of the tunnel at the speed of light. So I had been hearing someone. The entire time, I was being followed by some tall man. The question was why was he doing this? I guess he really was pissed that I was walking on his land.

Huffing, I came to a slow walk. I was too nervous to turn around, so I walked as quickly as I could. I just wanted to get out now. But the only bad part about that was the fact that I was a wee bit lost.

That's right, I was lost. And if I decided to turn around a retrace my steps, that man would catch me.

And then, in front of me appeared a truck. I was a very old tanker that looked broken. From what I could see, there was nothing on it, and I just sprinted away on the path.

In the distance, I could see another truck and a little metal shack. I crazy thought came into my mind. Maybe I could ride the truck away from him. It was wishful thinking, but you never know.

I dashed to it, but not before I noticed another page on the shack. It said, "Always watches, no eyes," which was the craziest thing I had seen so far. How could someone watch you without having eyes? I shined the flashlight on it for another moment before snatching it up. I had nothing to lose.

I glanced inside the car, but of course, there were no keys in the ignition. And I didn't have the time to check the car. I abandoned it and kept going.

There was one tree completely different from all the others. It was what I saw next. The branches reached into the sky, and there were no leaves on it. Maybe it had once been burned and had never grown back.

The note was right in front of me. It said, "Can't Run."

"Um, yes I can," I murmured. Then I got louder. "You hear that, you slender man? I CAN RUN!"

Hm, he was a slender man. Maybe I'll call him Slender Man. I turned around, with a really weird grin on my face, and I was hit with a wave of nausea. My stomach started churning, and I could see Slender Man's trousers.

Swallowing my screams, I turned around and showed Slender Man just how fast I could run. Screw the path. I ran straight into the trees, not daring to look behind me again.

Soon, I was stuck in a maze of containers.

There were these giant oil containers that were a dark red. They were turned in all different directions. It wouldn't have seemed like a maze if I'd had my head on straight, but being so terrified, I was so lost.

My phone buzzed and I nearly screamed. I glanced at it as I ran. Destiny had texted me._ K, u can come back now *hugs* :)_

If only I had time to text back. I needed help. I needed a gun. I needed to get out of this forest. But I didn't know where to go, and Slender Man was hot on my tail.

That's when I saw the seventh note. I snatched it up and glanced at it once. "Leave Me Alone," I breathed. That's what it said. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled at the man who was probably behind me.

That's when I saw the house. The perfect hiding spot.

It was a giant brick house, one story, but very long and wide. I didn't need to think twice. I ran inside; there were no doors. And that's when I realized what a big mistake I had made. Even though I could hide inside, I was also trapped.

I ran into once room. It was empty except for cracked tile, which led me to believe that it was a bathroom. I backed out slowly and ran down the hallway and into another room. It looked exactly the same.

I was getting cramps now. My legs felt like they were going to give out. My vision was going black and everything was spinning in circles. As I stumbled around the house, I felt a gust of wind behind me, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't stand the curiosity eating away at my insides, but I managed not to turn around.

Finally, I came into one room. My phone buzzed again, and it was Nicholas this time. _Hello? R u ok? Where r u?_

I saw the eighth page, lying on an old, wooden chair in the corner of the room. As if I were sleep walking, I slow walked to the chair and picked up the note.

"Don't look… or it takes you," I stated, fatigued. I shivered again, and knowing that I was at a dead end, I turned around.

Slender Man was staring right at me… but as the other note had said, he had no eyes.

His entire face was completely blank, literally. No nose, mouth, eyes. You couldn't tell where one part stopped and where one ended. He had no hair. He was tall, probably eight feet, and he towered over me like a skyscraper. The black suit he wore was intimidating. And the worst part was the tentacles that protruded from his back and wiggled in the air. His hands stayed at his sided, and his shoulders and feet were parallel.

I was sobbing and shrieking, but he made no moves toward me. I dropped my flashlight and phone on the ground and put my hands out in front of me.

A wave of nausea hit me again, and I fell on the ground with a thud. Slender Man disappeared. I gasped, but then cried out when he appeared even closer to me. Two of his tentacles wrapped around my body and squeezed.

I passed out.

And now I'm here, awake, tied up in the chair that I collapse next to. I haven't seen Slender Man yet. But I know I will.

It's only a matter of time before he shows up. I think back to the notes. _Help me, Leave me alone…_

I wish I knew why.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

But even I knew that no one was going to answer me.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk... *shiver* Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not Cara. **

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, singing, "Slendie, come and get me!"**

**Make my day better with a review?**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
